pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrazen Scourge
The Corrazen are the ancestors of the Karmen. They are corrupted demons who plague the chaotic regions of Earthend. They are affiliated with Ormen Karmen and were the ones who revived him in his demonic form. They are the main enemies of Patapon 4: The Dark Secrets and have done everything to try and stop the Patapon's advance towards Earthend and Silver Hoshipon. They despised them so much, they even fabricated a prophecy for the Zigotons to trick them into cornering them, leading to the events of Patapon. They created Patapon imitations to obliterate the Ah-Oooh dynasty for the Ah-Oohs to turn against the Patapons. Behavior The Corrazen are cruel in their schemes and are keen on torturing Patapons. They are affiliated with the Archfiends and tried to expidite the deals the Ah-Oohs made with them. Despite their sadism, they still enjoy music and dance. One of their favorite themes is the Tum-ta-ta-tum song, which post of their missions play. Generals (Highest To Lowest) Ormen Corrazen Ormen Karmen was revived by the "Black Mask" in an attempt to finally put an end to the Patapons. After his defeat at Pata-pole palace, he was ressurected in the Devil's Lair as The Black Mask's eternal and most loyal servant. Ormen Karmen was then renamed, "Ormen Corrazen" to act as leader to the Corrazen, Akumapons and the Accursed Ones. He essentially has the same moves as before, only much stronger and with more accuracy. He is seen the most times of all the other generals, he often accompanies the Black Mask in many of the missions he is also seen in. The only time he is seen without the Black Mask is during your first meeting at the Black Citadel of Aurapon. He is last seen (in this form at least) at the first battle with the Black Mask in his accursed form at his lair. After the Black Mask is finally defeated, he will show up and swear vengeance towards the Patapons. He is interrupted by a voice coming from the Black Mask's mask, and gets sucked into a dark rift. Ormen Corrazen says his final words before fading into the portal and disappearing from Earthend. Mothazen There was a Karmen magician who was killed, and he returns as a dark Voluzen with large moth wings with eye-like patterns. He uses a special spell-javelin nicknamed, "Hukmen's Sting". In truth, he is the oldest Karmen general, Hukmen, who was also revived by the Black Mask to serve under Corrazen. He loathes the Patapons more than ever, up to his final defeat. He flies similarly to how Queen Kharma did, with the exclusion of the sleeping dust. He was first seen at the Garden of Chaos where he, along with Fungazen and Scorpizen, was seen talking to the Black Mask and Ormen Corrazen. He appears often along with Fungazen and Scorpizen, calling them "Spore" and "Sting". He is seen last along with these two at the Courtyard of Chaos where they stood their final battle with the Patpons. Even with their massive numbers, they were once again defeated honorably, but not before Ormen Corrazen comes in, collects their masks, and curses the Patapons before floating off. Tarantazen A speedy and mischievous Corrazen Spider-Demon nicknamed, "The Barking Spider". He is a Megazen. He is often the loudest and the most talkative of the Generals, despite these, he uses them to his advantage through the horns he wields. He is first seen with Fungazen and the Black Mask in the Forest of Throns which they were fleeing from. He readily makes himself a nuisance to the Patapons by surprising them in caves or other dark places. His last appearance is alongside Octozen at the Mountain Range Of Darkness where they clashed with the Patapons. Even with their demonic tricks and magic, they were defeated by the Patapons. Before they were completely lost, Ormen Corrazen drops by and collects their masks, remarking, "You're lucky that my master made me come here and collect these masks..." Octozen A female Corrazen Octopus-Demon Sagazen. She is a very strict and bossy general that has said to have a heart of total darkness. Even their master, the "Black Mask" knowingly respects her extremely stern nature. She wears her own kind of witch's hat she nicknames the "Kraken's Grip" while she rides a mysterious cloud-like material that she nicknames the "Bubbly Death". Her wand of choice is a multi tentacled one that she nicknames "Fury Of The Abyss", which ironicly is made out of Octopus materials. Her signature move is causing the tentacles from her "hair" to slam onto the Patapons that causes huge knockback and stagger. Even in her death, she holds a demanding request before Ormen Corrazen comes in. Scorpizen Once a Karmen Tatemen who was killed by the Patapons, he now is a whip cracking Flagelluzen bearing a cap with four scorpion stingers and two claws. He was the late Karmen General Nomen who came along with Mothazen (Hukmen) and Fungazen (Kimen). He nicknames his whip as the "Nomen's Pincer". He floats like a normal Corrazen. He has the same honorable yet mysterious personality he had as Nomen. He appears with Mothazen but not always with Fungazen. Fungazen A Karmen Yarimen once died at the hands of the Patapons, and has now resurrected as a Corrazen Yarizen mottled with fungi as virulent as a sandstorm. He is actually the 2nd Karmen General Kimen. His spear is now named, "Kimen's Doom". He is the one of the first 3 generals to be seen along with Ormen Corrazen and Tarantazen. He still has his very fun-gi personality (pun intended) that he once had as Kimen. However he also has his dark and cruel nature when he is angered. He appears almost everytime with Scorpizen yet he is stubborn to Mothazen for certain issues. Appearance & Skills Their appearance can be compared to the Karmen in many ways, but they are most similar to Ormen Karmen in Patapon 2. Their ranking system is noted by the horns on their masks and drooping cape-like trendils. A simple Corrazen warrior possess nothing more but 3 small markings on their mask and 2 uneven horns. The highest ranking kinds however, have more than 6 horns that curve and bend in various ways and have at least 2 pairs of capelike appendages. Many Corrazen units, excluding meelee units, float or levitate off the ground, but not high enough to be beyond meelee range. Many of their weapons are either "Darkness", "Poison" or "Corruption" type. They are well known throughout the Underworld for their astounding ability to manipulate black magic and infuse it in their armor and weapons. They have recently begun recruiting the remaining Karmens and some Bonedeths to become their eternal slaves. They are also well known for their control of many chaotic beasts and mythical abominations. Creatures They Control:Category:DemonCategory:AntagonistsCategory:Underworld Tribe Akumachichichi - First monster you face in the Field Of Corruption. Is a stronger counterpart of the normal Mochichichi. Also has a new attack which involves it spewing fountains of black goo at the Patapons. Drops the same "Bones". Akumadonga - Second monster you face also in the Field Of Corruption. Is alot stronger than the normal Dodonga and drops "scales" instead of "ores". Has a new attack which involves it at spewing black goo in a similair fashion to his flamethrower but his eyes glow purple before doing so. Bloody Mary - Third monster you face in the Valley Of Mirrors. Also the first mythical and Demon monster you face. Many attacks involves her mirrors and other creepy things. Drops "Crystals" which can be used for many things. Akumakina - Fourth monster you face in the Cemetery of Flames. Alot stronger and faster than Ciokina and Cioking. Drops the same Fluids with the occasional "Shell" which can be used for armor. Has 2 new attacks which in the first involves slashing the Patapons with a black burning claw then sucking ther souls to replenish it's life and the second spews black and purple bubbles which poison then slowly suffocate them until you use DonChaka. Akumanel- Fifth monster you face in the Desert Of Desire. Faster than a normal Zaknel and has a new attack that involves it that spews black sand at the Patapons then immediately flicking it's tail at them. Drops "shells" to replace the Vegetables. Echidna - Sixth monster you face in the Monastery Of Serpents. Also the second Mythical and Demon monster you will have to face. Many of her attacks involve snakes and her 2 tails. Drops "Fangs" like from the Centura and Darantula. Signature move involves putting the Patapons to sleep before leeching their remaning HP from 1/4. Akumantura - Seventh monster you face in the Peaks Of Misguidance. Stronger and faster than a Darantula with more legs and an additional stinger. Signature move involves puncturing it's body to release black goo before snatching up a Patapon for it to hit. Once it is done releasing black goo on it, it throws it back at the Patapons that explodes into a mini-bomb of Black Goo. Drops "Eyes" which can be used for making magic or spell bound weapons and armor. Akumanboroth - Eigth monster you face in the Tundra Of Death. Has twice as much attack power than the Manboroth but is also 2x slower than it. Signature move involves it to gather black snow then throwing it to the Patapons in a blizzard-like manner. Drops the same "Meat" like in Patapon 2. Scylla - Ninth monster you face in the Sea Of The Kraken and also the final monster you face in control of the Corrazen. She is also the third mythical and demon monster which is also the being responsible for the sinking of the boat made by the Patapons and Zigotons. In the normal plain she looks like a kraken but once back in the Underworld and Earthend, she becomes a multi headed female Octopoid (similair to the appearance of Morgana and Ursula from the Little Mermaid) with razor sharp claws. Is the strongest creature in the hands of the Corrazen Scourge and also the guardian to the gate to the Land Of The Devil. Many of her attacks involve her tentacles and stronger hexes. Drops "Orbs" which can be used to enhance the magic of the Patapons and the creation of several other classes which utilizes magic items. Also extremely essential for the creation of pure Akuma Patapons late into the Underworld. Trivia - The 3 beings they use as guardians for the 3 Akuma classes are associated with 1 coming from an Urban legend while the 2 remaining come from Greek mythology as terrifying as they are. One of them, Echidna is actually known as the Mother Of Greek Monsters. - They prefer the use of Purple lightning-infused weaponry against the Patapons with the occasional black flame weapons. See Also * The Black Mask * Patapon 4: The Dark Secrets Category:Patapon 4: The Dark Secrets